michellestvfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven-Month Itch Part 1
Synopsis Jesse's romantic dinner for two loses it's allure when the whole family joins in. Fed up, Jesse moves out. Plot Sumamry Jesse is planning a nice weekend with Samantha since the Tanner’s are going to Disneyland. Jesse and Stephanie are so excited about them going. Jesse so he can have the house to himself and Stephanie to go to Disneyland. Jesse and Sam come back from playing tennis and Sam goes to shower before they have dinner which Jesse is making. Jesse is in his room changing when the Tanner’s come back because they were fogged in. Stephanie is really upset about missing Disneyland Danny goes upstairs to tell Jesse they are back and sees Sam in the shower. Danny calls for Jesse and Jesse thinks he is losing his mind. Joey and DJ and Stephanie go into the kitchen and Joey tells Stephanie they are going to Dinnerland. Jesse comes down and gets mad at Joey for touching his romantic dinner that was for him and Sam. Both Jesse and Stephanie are sad about the evening so Danny decides to have Family Fu Night. It is no fun for Stephanie. Jesse and Sam are left alone and Sam mentions a bed and breakfast in Nappa Valley they can go to but they can’t because Jesse has to babysit. DJ tries to make Stephanie feel better by telling her she doesn’t get everything she wants. Like how DJ didn’t get the oat boat commercial. Danny also talks to Stephanie about missing out on fun because she is sad about a different fun. Jesse looks in on them having fun and something seems wrong with him. Jesse starts talking to Joey about living in that house and Joey tells Jesse he loves it. Jesse starts telling him all the things that bug him. Like how he used to be free-wheeling and carefree and had no one to answer to but himself. Jesse thinks living in this house is holding him back. Joey tells Jesse to sleep on it. Jesse has a nightmare where Sam wants to be with him but DJ needs help with her homework, and Stephanie wants a piggy back ride and Michelle needs a diaper change and Joey says it’s your turn and Danny says you’re their uncle. And they all talk at the same time over and over then Jesse tells them to stop and everyone needs to get out, except Sam. But then two Michelle’s come in and Jesse can’t take it. Jesse decides he has to leave. The next morning when Danny and Joey go to wake Jesse they see the note and then the girls come in. To Be Continued. References Love Machine Quotes and Trivia DJ trying to convince Stephanie it isn’t a big deal to miss Disneyland DJ: It was Michelle’s first time too. Look how well she’s taking it. Stephanie: What would she know? She puts food up her nose. Chelsea Noble who is Jesse's love interest in this episode is actually married to Kirk Cameron, who played cousin Steve in the last episode and is Candace Cameron's brother. Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Samantha - Chelsea Noble